It's affection, always
by our-time-to-live
Summary: When Carisi is injured and Barba is a little freaked out. And by little, I mean he's showing his feelings. And Sonny is not used to it.


Hey there! This is the first time I'm publishing in English and in this fandom! Sorry for any mistakes and enjoy :) any reviews is welcomed btw.

It had been a very, very, long day. Carisi only wanted to go home, turn on the TV to watch some crappy TV shows, after a sweet relaxing bath. Maybe it wasn't good idea to be day dreaming on his desk, with the Lieu a few meters away from him in her office, but he couldn't care less. Not after this awful morning. He had promised not to be bitching about this, it was only a dislocated shoulder, with his arm in a sling after all, it could have been a lot worse. Worse like a bullet right between his eyes, a tendency that seemed to follow him on every intervention these days.

He should have noticed it though, the way the guy had been looking at Benson, how he had looked quickly from left to right before hitting her with his elbow, up in her right eye, and fled the crime scene in a hurry. Of course, Sonny had followed him after checking on his boss. Of course, he had underestimated the guy's strength. And of course, Benson was the one saving him once again, the only injury being a dislocated shoulder and a few bruises on his pretty face. And now, he was being left out of the field for the next two weeks, being forced to stay at his desk to fill most of the paperwork. While he was sure to die of boredom, Finn and Rollins were thrilled, on the other hand.

As soon as a familiar figure stepped inside the precinct, Carisi blinked his eyes open. The vision was a sight for sore eyes. Gracefully walking, clothes suiting him like they were /specifically/ made for him, and Sonny suspected that some were, in fact. Barba was like the sun after a rainy day: some hope, a guiding light, that Sonny would follow anywhere. But before Rafael could see his face, he looked down at a file that was half open in front of him, and waited until he saw the ADA disappear into the Lieu's office. Good, he could sigh of relief, now the thing was to avoid Barba until he could come up with a good explanation. Not that he was feeling guilty, how could it be his fault anyway? But he didn't have time for a lecture, or some pep talk about how he had to be more careful even if he did his best. But since it was clearly the worst day in history, Carisi ran out of luck for about twenty minutes, and a stoic, impassive ADA appeared in front of his desk.

"A word, Detective." Barba's voice was smooth, yet on edge, as if he was ready to break something in any minutes. He glanced at the break room for him to follow, and by no means Sonny wanted to deal with a pissed off Barba, so he stood up without a word and found himself in a way too silent room, the furious and pained look on Rafael's face hard to describe.

"Raf- - "His words died on his lips when he felt Barba's mouth on his, demanding, pleading, a gesture to make sure he was okay. It seemed unusual for Sonny, not used to the ADA showing his affection or feelings, especially not on his work place.

He leaned back against the closed door and let Barba press himself closer against his body, Sonny's free hand carefully moving up to rest on his lover's shoulder, needing to reassure, to calm him while kissing him back. The quick, firm kiss became slower, sweeter, Barba's lips tasting like candies in Sonny's opinion, but he slowly pulled away, studying the other's now lack of expression.

"Liv called me for a case." Barba started, eyes never leaving Sonny's face. That was because of his fear of losing him, but never would he dare to admit it. "It has no link with this morning's incident, but… I saw her black eye and when she told me, what happened..." To which Sonny only winced, hating being the reason Rafael was worried, but he pushed this feeling aside, letting out a soft chuckle.

"Careful Counsellor, I'm gonna start thinking you're worried about me."

And that was not their deal, right? It was not what they had planned when they had started seeing each other behind everyone's back. Sonny had never expected to have any favors from his… Boyfriend? And it wasn't going to start now either. His sentence made Rafael took a step away, shrugging in a faint indifference. The ADA wasn't one to admit defeat or show weakness, even though he had been more than terrified at the thought of Carisi's being injured.

"I wouldn't be stroking your ego that much, Carisi. No, I was just wondering how bad it had been. Not going to pout about your pretty face looking like shit?"

"Oh, come on. You still love my pretty face anyway." His laugh filled up the room and Barba's heart at the same time. Their usual sarcasm and jokes were there to mask their deeper feelings, but even Rafael couldn't lie during a moment like this one. So he carefully raised an hand to rest over Sonny's cheek, checking himself the injuries.

Carisi sighed, leaning against the soft touch and smiled. "It doesn't hurt. And yes, I saw doctors and nurses. Two weeks off the field, some re-education for my shoulder."

"Good. What about the guy?"

"Benson shot him in the leg so he could drop me."

"Good."

If Barba wasn't really terrifying once you'd get to know him, this look of pure delight on his face to know that someone had been shot, was making the SVU detective shiver.

"I'm fine, I swear." He answered while leaning down and pressed a soft kiss over Rafael's forehead, his behaviour not fooling anyone. It was a new step in their relationship, showing their fear and attachment to one another, who would have believed that Barba would get there first?

"I know. I have to leave now, don't forget to get some rest. And for God's sake, stop playing the stupid hero, it doesn't suit you."

They both laughed at it, both knowing how wrong it was. Rafael looked up at the same he dropped his hand from Carisi's cheek, running it over his ironed tie. "Text me when you get home. We should see each other next week."

It made Sonny frown of disbelief, not sure if he had heard right. Barba couldn't be serious, right? He couldn't show concern and then leaving him hanging for the rest of the week. Of course it must have been because the ADA didn't want to bother an injured Carisi and give him time to rest, though the blonde couldn't agree with that. Barba was ready to leave, hand on the door with his briefcase in the other, and Sonny knew he had to react.

"Wait!" He exclaimed, taking Rafael's sleeve with a firm grip to make him stop, an hesitant smile on his face. "How about a dinner, tonight? Come over, you could check yourself if I'm alright." The only reaction he gained was an eye brow raised from the most handsome man he had ever met and suffered a few more seconds to hear his answer.

"Fine. A dinner. But I'm not spending the night."

Perfect, he was clearly winning this round. And Barba could try to lie to himself, but Sonny knew him better than what he would dare to think. He winked and hummed, letting go of his grip on the ADA.

"Sure thing. I'll take you out for breakfast. I know a wonderful place on the 5th, you'll love it."

Rafael had to resist to the urge he had of kissing him once more and only gave him a small smile.. Maybe he was getting softer in his older years, but that man was clearly shaking his world and changed his beliefs. But boy, it was feeling so good.

"See you later then, Sonny." He left the room without another look.

And with that promise, Carisi thought that the day couldn't get a more perfect ending anyway.


End file.
